This invention relates generally to fittings for structural members and more particularly to couplings for tubular members, such as pipes and the like.
Pipe couplers are commonly available in a range of sizes, each size of coupler being intended for use with a single size of pipe. Use of an inappropriate coupler size results in diminution or total loss of the gripping strength of the coupler.
Many couplers are so designed as to make disassembly of an existing tubular structure necessary in order to add to the structure.
Others require drilling, tapping, pinching or bending of the tubular members to provide a stable connection.
Therefore, it is among the objects of this invention to provide a pipe coupler of one size suitable to couple pipes of a range of sizes.
A further object of the invention is to provide a pipe coupler having high gripping strength.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pipe coupler which rigidly secures pipes in an angular relationship.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a coupler usable to connect pipes to an existing framework without detachment of the existing framework.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a coupler usable to connect pipes without any necessity of drilling, tapping, pinching or bending of the pipes.